You Don't Know Me
by BrittanyShantae
Summary: Rachel moves back to her hometown to finish her senior year. But she's at her rival schoo, and there's a cute guy who won't leave her alone untill she goes out with him once. will she? And what is she hiding.


Hey everybody. This is my new project. Now it's will get better, i promise. I love puttng Puck in some crazy ridiculous situations. So I'm not gonna make any promises about when i updat because i am in two school's and about to go find a job, so when i have time or inspiration hits i will update. Kk, on with my story.

* * *

><p>Rachel stepped out of her car and looked at the McKinley High School sign staring at her.<p>

She couldn't believe she was back in Ohio. So many things had happened in the last four years and she never thought she would be going to her rival school.

She walked into the school with her head held high, thinking to herself that this looked a lot like her old High School, Carmel High.

Rachel walked up to the locker she'd been assigned yesterday at orientation. She reached into her book bag and pulled out all of the school supplies that were on her list, then she pulled out her schedule and proceeded to put her school books in order of what class she would need them.

By the time she was done, the first school bell had rung, so she grabbed her first and second period books, because apparently they were right beside each other, and started off towards her class. She snagged a seat near the back and pulled out the books for this class. She felt her phone vibrating in the pocket of her red leather jacket.

She read the text and just when she hit send and was putting it in her pocket, a guy walking to the seat behind her knocked her phone out of her hand, and it dropped to the floor.

She was furious, that was a new iPhone 5 that her mother bought for her.

"Hey, can you watch where you're going!"

The guy turned his eyes to her and she got a glimpse of the hazel-green color in his pupils.

They stayed that way for a minute, captured in each other's gaze. No one blinking. No one thinking. Just pure instinct taking over.

When the bell rang they sprang apart, not knowing when they had gotten closer.

"I'm sorry," he finally spoke. Then took a seat behind Rachel.

The entire class, she could feel his gaze on her back. It was unnerving, and when she turned her body to pass back a paper, their eyes caught each others, again.

When that happened she immediately, dropped her head to the ground and turned back in her seat. She didn't turn around for the rest of the class. And when the bell rang, she rushed out of the classroom, dropping her book for her next class.

Puck looked on as the hot girl quickly gathered her stuff and rushed out of the classroom.

He'd had been having a bad day. It started when he got a text from his girlfriend saying she was ending it, which in turn made him realize that his alarm never went off. He didn't care so much about his girlfriend, seeing as how he was only using her for sex. He didn't really need a girlfriend anyway, but Then his truck wouldn't start, and that pissed him off. His truck was his baby. So he called Mike for a ride, which was a mistake because he forgot that Mike's truck broke a few days ago and he was stuck driving his mother's old beat up bug. When they finally got to school the first bell had already rung so he had to rush to class straight passed his locker, meaning he had to carry all of his heavy books. He was royally pissed off when he walked into class and didn't see that he was about to run into a girl until it was too late.

He was going to yell at the girl,, even though he knew it was his fault, when he looked up and saw her.

And from there is, as they say, history.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her the whole period.

So when she dropped her book as she left, he couldn't help but think that his day was definitely picking up.

He opened it to the first page and saw her name on the front cover of it.

"Rachel Berry. Looks like I might be getting me a new girlfriend today!"

* * *

><p>I know it's a little choppy but this is the first chapter and i just have to establish certain things before i can get to the funny and romantic parts.! if you like it review. only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is needed.! Thank you!<p> 


End file.
